


关于Caranthir的黄色废料

by forglory



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forglory/pseuds/forglory
Summary: 你xCaranthir





	关于Caranthir的黄色废料

*你看着那个沉郁，严苛，似乎不近人情的诺多四王子躺在床上。Morifinwe一贯有些高傲，此刻他正带着嘲讽戏谑的眼神看着你。他的长袍似乎有些凌乱。

*你深知冬季他会围上他的狐裘毛领披风，你可以肆无忌惮在他身上留下你的印记，特别是手腕和脸颊与脖颈相连的地方。这些地方一不小心就会露出那些欢愉的痕迹。你一边想一边舔舐他的锁骨。

*他的脸上，脖颈乃至胸前都布着大片的红晕，这让他的脸比平时更红了些。他会在你肩上，背上留下抓痕。“Moryo……”你低声笑笑，猛地用力一挺，获得了他一个有些羞恼的瞪视。

*他的肩并不宽。

*他的身体没那么柔软，汗滴顺着肌肉滑下，顺着昏暗的灯下他小麦的肤色。你可以用舌头追逐那滴汗。

*你的手滑过他的大腿根部，感受他的颤抖和肌肉紧绷与松弛的交替。

*他的性经验并不丰富，但他会主动迎合你，用他暗哑的声音让你疏解他的欲望。奥，他又无意识的舔了舔自己的嘴角。

*他并不会放荡的叫出来，你只能听到他粗重的，带上情欲的喘息和压在嗓子里的呻吟，此刻你可以轻轻啃咬他的喉结，轻轻拂过他皱起的眉。

*吻去他的泪，吻他的耳尖，吻他的指关节，吻他的发丝。（事后）

*不妨在清理时说些让他羞耻的话。


End file.
